Fan Fiction of Cong Cong Na Nian
by hailambi
Summary: This is a follow-up story of a book that tells about the romantic relationship in school.


Fan Fiction of **_Cong Cong Na Nian_**

Chapter 1 Reunion

In the autumn, Beijing is a littlie colder than past years. A skinny girl who wears a white dress just gets off the airplane. Her dark soft hair is hung down her shoulder. She stands on the side of the street; she sees the modern building is located between the old hutong, some young students who wear school uniforms laughing and crosses the street. There were five young students walking together in her memory, they were best friends. She smiles when she is indulges in reminiscences of her youth. Then, tears fall down her pale face. The sense of cold makes her come to life. Everything is gone; she can't back to the student hood anymore.

She wipes tears and calls a taxi. She drags her heavy baggage with her thin body, and throws it into the trunk. The heavy luggage makes her white dress dirty. She wrinkles her brows without says anything. "Where do you want to go?" asked by the taxi driver. "YuHua Restaurant." Fang Hui whispered, and her voice is shaking. "I finally come back, but everything cannot return back any more." She thought. In that day, there is a traffic jam today, the driver keep sounding the horn, and apologize to Fang Hui. In fact, she seems doesn't care about it at all, she still keeps her quiet face, and just nods her heads gently. Her head leaning on the window，the sunshine irradiate on her soft hair and her placid face, a layer of golden light covers them all.

She finally arrives the restaurant, she rushes out of the taxi when it just stops, and she drags her baggage and strides to the restaurant. However, she stops her steps in when she just puts her feed in the door. The layout of this little restaurant is totally different from the last time she saw it. The colorful and clean tiles instead of the cement ground, it's clean enough to reflect the shadows. She looks inside of the restaurant, the wall is light pink, and there are many Sticky notes on the wall. She walks close to the wall, and fondles it with her gracile finger. The cold wall lets her get a chill. She puts her baggage down, and walk alone the wall. Suddenly, she finds the familiar chirography on the wall: "Fang Hui, I miss you. You are my best friend forever!" She picks off this note, and the dust fall down on her head. "Jia Mo, I miss you too." She soliloquizes. She stares at the note and dazes silently.

"Beauty, what do you want to eat?" A mid-age woman says while walking to her. "Uh?" Fang Hui turns her body around, and she pulls her clothes tightly. She knows that she is just a comely girl; no one called her beauty before, including Chen Xun. Her heart is aching when she thinking about that boy. However, she doesn't know that beauty in this era is just a salutation to all young ladies. "I, I want to watch the menu." She is a little stammer. "Wait a minute." The landlady responds. Fang Hui finds a quiet seat to sits down, and she opens the crumpled note, the words on it is a little blurry because the sweat in her hand. "Jia Mo" she whispers. Suddenly, an idea jumps into her mind: Call her best friend- Jia Mo. When she thinking of this, a strange feeling attacks her. She feels heart will jump out from her mouth; she is even hard to breath. This feeling is so familiar that she asked Chen Xun if he didn't love she anymore. Fang Hui trembling over her phone in her pocket, and this is simple action seems tales all of her strength.

Fang Hui researches her Mobil phone address book over and over again, but she sadly finds that there is just a few name in it, no Jiamo's. The phone drops down on the table with her tears and sigh. At that time, restaurant keeper comes back with the menu, and she sees the note held in Fang Hui's hand. "Are you ok?" She asks and puts her hand in Fang Hui's shoulder, "Why you hold this paper? Do you know her?" Fang Hui raises her head and says: "She was my best friend, but I missed her...I cannot find her anymore" "Oh. Don't be worry! I can give you her address, she always gets takeout food from here." Fang Hui stares at her eyes, and nods gently. This woman also wants to gossips with Fang Hui, but Fang Hui still keeps her crying face, so she puts down the menu and goes back to her desk and finds the address.

A moment later, Fang Hui is on the way to find Lin Jiamo. Now, the traffic is actually surprisingly smooth, it seems that even God is helping her. When she arrives the destination，she looks around. Here is an upscale residential area, and not far from the restaurant. She sees the asphalt surface is very smooth, in her left, very professional sports venues. Green did well here; it even has a beautiful and unique fountain in the lawn. She is looking carefully along the address on the note. Maybe, she was leaves China for many years, so she is a little confusing about these high buildings. Fortunately, this area was planned well; she will not lose her way. Eventually, she stops in front of an orange apartment.

When Fang Hui stands in front of the door of room #201, she thought so many things: How should I do? What should I do if she doesn't at home? Does she still qua me the best friend? She raises her hand and down over and over again. Finally, her white becomes red, just like the color of rose. She knocks the door softly, but the only thing responses her is the echo around the hall. She tries to portends she doesn't care it any more, but she really feels that she cannot hold her tears. As strong as she is, she clenched her fists, but she ignored the heavy baggage was broke her hand. Fang Hui groaned, subconsciously opened her hand, and the luggage trolley banging on the door of 201.

The sounds of house shoes rubbing the ground gets more and more close. Fang Hui stares at this door tightly. "Damn it, I want to take a nap! " The door is open with the caterwauling. "Sorry, sorry, I am not mean to do it, please…" However, a tight hang turns her apologies to a scream. The arms around her are powerful, she feels familiar, even forgets to struggle. "Jia Mo! Come here! It's Fang Hui!" The excited voice comes from her head. "Zhao Ye." Fang Hui recites the name that belonging to the warm arms. After just two or three seconds, Jia Mo jumps into the front of she. Lin Jia Mo is as pretty as she was in high school. Now, she wears a Hello Kitty pajama, and her beautiful curly hair falling down to her waist. Jia Mo breaks out the cry. She holds the hand of Fang Hui with her two hands, and keep asking: "Fang Hui, is it you? Am I in dream?" Fang Hui smiles and pinches Jia Mo's lovely face gently. "Come on, come on, and come in to visit our bridal chamber." Zhao Ye still giggling like a child although the beard has already drilled out of his cheek. Fang Hui cannot move her eyes from this two guys, "You two were married?" "Yes, just two months ago!" Jia Mo answers with her sweet smile, "Zhao Ye has been waiting for me too many years, and I even never percepts that I love him more! " Zhao Ye just scratches his head, and picks up the luggage from Fang Hui's hand.

Lin Jia Mo pushes Fang Hui sit on the sofa, and says: "How about have a dinner together? I can call Qiao Ran now! " "Ha-ha, our doctor Qiao must be happy to die!" Zhao Ye laughs and gives them two cups of water. There is something in Fang Hui's beautiful eyes, but it passes too fast to catch: "He finally become a doctor, its so great." Smile is undulating on her face. She is really happy for her friends: Jia Mo and Zhao Ye find their true love and finally walk in the marriage hands in hands; Qiao Ran also makes his dream come true. But, how about Chen Xun and herself? Zhao Ye calls Qiao Ran in his special loudly voice: "Hey! I have something good to tell you! Do you want to know it?" Zhao Ye grins: "Call me dad, or I will not tell you!" In the other side of phone, Qiao Ran just finishes a treatment, and he pretended to be cursed: Do not be so wicked, say it quickly, I am so busy." Zhao Ye curls his mouth and says: "You are so boring. You know what? Fang Hui comes back! She is chatting with my woman now. We want to have a dinner tonight, are you free? Our busy doctor?" "Wait me!" "Hello? Hello?" Zhao Ye repeats the word twice, but what he can hear is the rapid footstep, and the nurse calls Qiao Ran's name behind him.

The sunshine in afternoon is so warm and pleasant, and they sprinkle through the shutters make the floor coated with a layer of golden. Fang Hui and Jia Mo leant on the back of the sofa, they talks about everything except what happened when they were in college. These years must be the nightmare of all of them, everyone's fates were totally changed. From this conversion, Fang Hui knows that Zhao Ye is a manager now, he owns a little company, and it's still developing. She looks at Jia Mo's eyes, when she is talking about Zhao Ye; her eyes are gleaming with love. She feels happy and sad at the same time, because she even didn't remember how many years she didn't see this kind of sight. This melting sight was also belonging to her, but not anymore. Fang Hui lower her head when she thinks about it, staring at her wrists without words. "Fang Hui, What's up?" Jia Mo shakes her shoulders gently. Fang Hui raising her head abruptly, and replies: "Nothing, I …I just feel tired." "Do you want to take a nap?" With this she gets up and go to the bedroom to make the bed. Fang Hui stands up with her, and comes into the bedroom.

Fang Hui lays on the bed, she closes her eyes. She remembers that night she followed Chen Xun to he and Shen Xiao tang's rental housing. They held each other's hands, they bought vegetables together, they were bargaining to the seller. They-looks like a real couple. "Chen Xun promised that he will give me a home, but he didn't." Fang Hui finally falls asleep with tears. Now, out of the door, Lin Jiamo and Zhao Ye are whispering. They are thinking about if they should invite Chen Xun or not. Zhao Ye crosses his legs and sitting part way up in the sofa: "The things have past so long, I think it's Okay. Besides, Chen Xun is my brother. It's inappropriate to hide it from him." Jiamo shakes her head and says: "Fang Hui is not as nonchalance as she shows, this thing will never gone in her heart."

"Ding-dong, Ding-dong" the doorbell is ringing. Zhao Ye stands up and opens the door. "Qiao Ran, you come so quickly." Qiao Ran smiles to Zhao Ye but not response. He is busy looking the tiny figure in his memory. At that moment, Fnag Hui walks out the bead with a drowsy look, she rubbing her eyes, looks at Qiao Ran's face. Qiao Ran sprints to Fang Hui and holds her shoulder. The gaunt shoulder seems to fall apart. Fang Hui makes a light groan: "It's hurt." "I'm sorry. I am just too excited. You are thinner." Qiao Ran distressed. Fang Hui turns her head avoid to have eye contacts with this man, she still don't know how to return his love.

The situation is now a little embarrassing, Zhao Ye He cleans his throat and interrupts:"let's have a dinner, we must eat something good to celebrate Fang Hui came back to Beijing." "Eat is your thing." Jia Mo made a joke to her husband. The environment becomes active again. Then, they walk out of the door with laughter. After a simple dinner, Zhao Ye suggests to go to the bar to release. They all agree with that. Qiao Ran doesn't like that kind of place, but he just nods his head with gentle smile as he usually does.

Now, Fang Hui is drinking of a big gulp. She staggers to stands, and screams. Maybe it's normal in the bar, but it's totally strange because she even never talks loudly. "Fang Hui, stop! What's wrong with you?" "I'm fine," Fnag Hui laugh wildly, "I'm f**king happy!" She laughs and cries. All of them are scared, they glares their eyes. "Fang Hui, you are drunk! Let's go home!" Qiao Ran pulls her out of the bar. The cold air outside lets the alcohol writhes in Fang Hui's stomach. She crouches down feebly, and vomiting. Qiao Ran takes off his coat and puts it on Fang Hui's shoulders. Fang Hui is too thin to hold this coat, it almost cover her. Qiao Ran pats on her back softly until he sees that some green liquid on the ground. He picks her up quickly and calls a taxi to the hospital, which he is working for. On the way, Fang Hui leans on the arm of Qiao Ran, and humming songs, it's **_Cong Cong Na Nian_**, which composed by Chen Xun for Fang Hui. Qiao Ran fondles her hair tenderly. Suddenly, Fang Hui holds he tightly and mumbles: "Please don't leave me alone…please…I am afraid, I really need you." These words melts his heart, he smiles and release his body, he is enjoying this moment. Qiao Ran raising his hand, and he wants to hug Fang Hui back. However, at that time, a name slides from Fang Hui's mouse: "Chen Xun." Her voice is soft, but it hits on his heart heavily. Qiao Ran puts his hand down tardily. He closes his eyes and puts his head on Fang Hui's head. " I am willing to stay this moment even use my life to exchange, although I know it's not true." He soliloquizes in his heart.


End file.
